


In Hiding

by helloferelith



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Kissing Someone to Shut Them Up, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith
Summary: Lucas is not paying for dinner. No way. So he challenges Mika to a game of hide and seek. Whoever stays hidden for the longest amount of time, doesn’t have to pay. Things take a turn however, when Lucas climbs onto the neighbouring balcony...
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177





	In Hiding

"Ten, nine, I can’t believe you’re making me do this, eight," Mika counted, and Lucas scrambled out of the bedroom, where he'd just found Mika hiding in the closet. The irony of that still had him smirking even as his head swivelled, looking for somewhere in their apartment that would be a suitable hiding place. His eyes lingered on the balcony. Maybe if he hung really close to the side?

Risky sure, but he was determined to win. He wasn't gonna be the one to lose, not today!

He opened the door as quietly as he was able to, shutting it behind him with a soft click and darting to the right, so that at least he would be mostly hidden by the curtains. Mika would have started searching by now. He was super thorough though, which is the only reason it ever took him more than a minute to find him.

Lucas stood at the railing and looked down, his stomach turning squeamish at the drop. He could hear Mika moving around the living room and moved even further to the side, leaning back over the railing to stay out of sight of the gap in the curtains. This brought the neighbouring balcony into view. Lucas's eyes lit up. There was a nice folded wooden table on it, perfect to hide behind.

Without even thinking twice, he climbed over the railing and dived behind it. Just in time too, as he heard Mika opening the balcony door and carefully checking all around it.

Lucas stuffed his hand over his mouth to stifle his giggles. That was how Mika always found him, because Lucas was apparently a toddler who couldn't hold in his laughter for very long.

The sound of footsteps grew fainter as Mika walked back inside. Lucas peered up over the table. He could see Mika had left the door open, so Lucas would have to stay quiet.

He ducked back down, turning and resting his back against the table. As he looked up, he found a very tall, attractive guy with crystal eyes and messy hair gaping at him, sliding the phone from his jean pocket. Lucas' eyes widened.

"Please don't call the police," he hissed, waving his hands.

"Give me one reason why," the guy said loudly through the glass.

"Uh," Lucas said, coming up blank. He supposes the boy had a  _ very _ good reason for calling the police. After all, there was a stranger on his balcony. "I'm playing hide and seek?"

"From the police?" He asked, eyes narrowing, phone in motion again.

"No," Lucas objected, glancing back over towards his apartment. There was thankfully no sign of Mika. "From my roommate. We're playing hide and seek."

The hot stranger shot him a bemused look, finally lowering his phone. "So, just to clarify. You're not a criminal running from the cops, or a thief?" He asked.

Lucas nodded. "Nope, neither of those."

The stranger opened his glass door. "So, just an idiot then?"

Lucas flushed. "I'm not an idiot."

"Only idiots and little kids play hide and seek," the boy pointed out, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I'm not an idiot or a kid, I'm 18," Lucas said, pouting at him.

"Are you at least playing with a kid?" He asked, smiling like he already knew the answer.

"No," Lucas said petulantly. "Mika is 22."

"Mika, huh?" He said, grinning as he turned towards the balcony, opening his mouth to call out. "Hey Mi-" He yelled. Lucas lunged for him, tackling his legs and bringing him down onto the ground. The guy fell on top of him with a loud grunt, and they wrestled until somehow Lucas had him pinned, one hand on each bicep and sitting on his stomach.

"Shush," Lucas scolded him. "You're gonna get me caught."

"Good," he said. "Then you'll go back to your own balcony."

Lucas opened his mouth to continue arguing, but then froze. He swiveled his head towards his apartment, where footsteps could be heard. Mika was nearby again. "Keep quiet," he hissed. “Please."

"No, I won't," he said, wriggling and trying to get away, opening his mouth once more.

It was a split second decision. Both of Lucas’ hands were busy keeping the hot stranger pinned, the only other option he had... was to lean down and cover the stranger's mouth with his own in a hard kiss.

There was one moment, a single second where they both stared at each other, eyes wide open with shock. Lucas felt his heart sinking.  _ Oh fuck, I should not have done that. _

But then, hot stranger’s eyes fluttered closed, his long eyelashes dark against his cheeks as he arched up into it. He was kissing him back. All thoughts of Mika and hide and seek fled from his mind. His hands slid up his arms to intertwine their fingers, the kiss turning gentle, exploratory. Lucas sighed into his mouth. _Fuck_ , he was a good kisser.

Lucas pulled away, searching the hot stranger's face with something akin to awe. His eyes opened slowly, a clear and dazzling blue.

His head whipped to the side as he heard Mika on the balcony, searching for him again.

"He better not have fucking fallen to his death," they heard Mika muttering. "It's  _ his _ turn to pay for dinner. He’s lucky I love him, I swear to-" his roommates voice trailed off as he ventured further away from the open door.

Lucas bit his lip, holding back a smirk, looking down at the hot guy still pinned underneath him. His gaze was suddenly unfriendly, an annoyed expression clouding his features. "Get off me," he said.

"Huh?" Lucas said, looking confused.

Lucas sat up, moving back quickly as the other guy frowned down at his feet. "You should go," he said bleakly, pushing himself up to his feet and brushing himself down. Turning around, he headed back into his apartment. Lucas glanced over to his own apartment and then to the retreating back of the guy, and decided to follow him.

"Wait!" He objected. "I don't understand. What's wrong?"

Crystal eyes whirled around, freezing Lucas in place. "Hop back over to your own balcony. Your boyfriend's waiting for his dinner," he hissed.

Wait...  _ boyfriend? _

"Lucas," he heard Mika calling. "Where the fuck are you? Gabriel's already on his way to meet us. Forget it okay, I'll pay."

"Mika and now Gabriel, how many boyfriends do you have, Lucas?" Hot guy asked.

"Um, zero," Lucas said, still looking confused.

Crystal eyes arched an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, right," he said sarcastically. "Look, I'm not interested in being some sort of homewrecker, alright? So just go."

Lucas turned away from him, stepping back out onto the balcony and craning his neck. "Mika," he called.

A moment later Mika stuck his head out of the door, frowning at him. "There you are. What the fuck are you doing over there?"

"Hiding, obviously," Lucas said. "Listen, can you tell hot stranger here that we're not boyfriends."

Mika looked confused. "Hot stranger?"

"I go by Eliott mostly," he snarked, stepping out onto the balcony, though he looked a little less angry now, and a little more embarrassed.

Mika looked between the two of them. "Um, hello. Sorry about my dear friend."

"Key word here being  _ friend _ ," Lucas pointed out triumphantly.

Eliott rolled his eyes. "You really are a kid, aren't you?"

"Are you coming to dinner or not?" Mika sighed. "I can pay for you if you want, but it really is your turn Lucas."

Lucas sighed. "It's fine," he grumbled. "I'll pay."

Mika nodded, shooting another perplexed look at Eliott before retreating back into the apartment. Lucas turned to look at Eliott expectantly.

"Yes?" Eliott asked after a moment.

"I believe you owe me an apology," Lucas said.

"For what?" Eliott asked, looking amused. "You're the one trespassing."

"For jumping to conclusions," Lucas said, generously ignoring Eliott's previous statement. "You need to make it up to me, I'm very upset."

"Uh huh," Eliott said slowly. "And how exactly am I going to do that?"

"By coming to dinner with me," Lucas said, "obviously."

Eliott laughed. "Obviously," he agreed.

Lucas watched him laughing, eyes soft. He was like, really attractive, and a good sport, what with the whole not calling the police on him or punching him after the surprise kiss.

"Well," he said, glancing over his shoulder as he made his way towards the railing. "Are you coming?"

Eliott smiled. "Yeah, alright. I think I’m gonna use the front door though."

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
